The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same.
As the feature size of a MOS transistor is decreased, the lengths of a gate and a channel that is formed below the gate become short. As the size of the MOS transistor is decreased, power consumption of the MOS transistor is decreased, and thus the density of the MOS transistor is increased.
However, in recent MOS transistors, it becomes difficult to decrease the power consumption of the MOS transistor while reducing the size of the MOS transistor.
Accordingly, in a MOS transistor having a short channel, various research has been conducted to decrease the operating voltage that exerts an influence on the power consumption of the MOS transistor.